Dancing Through Life
by anjel919
Summary: A short songfic that reminded me of Draco. HarryDraco. No smut, just a little romance and thoughtfulness. Dedicated to Sharon.


This is for Sharon (azure266). You are probably one of the biggest inspirations in my life and I love you for it. Please don't take the lyrics literal but refer to them with all the advice and information you have given me. I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any of the other lovely things that one Ms. J.K. Rowling has created in that wonderfully imaginative head of hers. However, if I did...well, that's better left unsaid.

A/N: This is a one-shot. A Songfic really. Something about the carefree way Draco coasts through life and then hearing this song made a connection somewhere in the mass of grey matter that I affectionately refer to as a brain. At least I hope that's what that thing is. If not, I may have a problem. Anyway...on with the fic.

Dancing Through Life

From: "Wicked-The Musical"

Draco and Harry had been secretly seeing each other for six months. Draco knew that if his father had found out about it, he'd be, well, dead. He also knew he had to face his father about it sooner or later and hated the dread he felt as that day got closer. As summer drew to an end, Draco was ecstatic at the thought of returning to Hogwarts for his final year. Not only was it his final year but he could be with the only person Draco had really loved.

September first came and found Draco searching the Hogwarts platform at Kings Cross for a certain raven haired, green eyed young man who had occupied his thoughts for three months. He spotted him surrounded by a group of red heads and Granger. His sneer firmly in place, he sauntered toward them. "Well, if it isn't Golden Twit and his merry band of bloodsuckers." Draco sneered as he neared.

Harry turned his emerald gaze toward his lover and boyfriend and smirked back, "Oh, look it's Malfoy, guys. How long has he been using the same insults, seven years now, right? I was hoping he could at least use the summer to obtain some fresh material but we know he's not that strong in the intellect department."

Draco almost melted as he looked into the expressive green eyes that held all of the affection and none of the contempt lacing his lover's voice. Draco sneered once again, "Retort a little long winded but you kept your audience."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said as he stepped onto the train, brushing Draco's shoulder as he passed.

Draco followed his cronies into the train and walked to the prefects cabin. Before slipping on his robe, he put his hand in his back pocket and laughed internally at the piece of paper he felt there. He knew that Harry had done it but he was getting better, he didn't feel anything that time. Draco listened as the first meeting was held and then they disbanded to roam the train for any wrong doers.

Draco pulled the note out and opened it. He rolled his eyes at the contents.

_You know where to find me. H_

He set off toward the front of the train and the compartment that Harry had discovered while trying to escape his friends. He slid the door open to the tiny cabin with barely enough room for two and stepped inside. His lover looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hey, love. I've missed you." Harry said, closing the book and setting it down.

"It has been a particularly long summer for me as well, darling. My father insisted we spend time together." Draco said pulling Harry into an embrace.

Harry leaned down to kiss the shorter man firmly. He pulled away and sat down, "There's one thing that happened this summer that I am extremely happy I got to do. I went to muggle London with Remus and saw a play. There was one song that made me think of you, so I researched the lyrics on the internet and want you to see them."

Draco looked puzzled by the information presented, "Okay, I know what a play is but what's the internet?"

"It's a vast source of information that muggles can research on their computers. They can get information on any subject, at all hours of the day with simply typing in a command." Harry explained.

Draco shrugged, "That could be more useful than searching through all those books by hand and only when the library is open."

Harry nodded and handed Draco the print out.

**_The trouble with school is_**

**_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_**

**_Believe me, I've been kicked out_**

**_Of enough of them to know_**

(Draco snickered)

**_They want you to become less callow_**

**_Less shallow_**

**_But I say: why invite stress in?_**

**_Stop studying strife_**

**_And learn to live "the unexamined life":_**

**_Dancing through life_**

**_Skimming the surface_**

**_Gliding where turf is smooth_**

**_Life's more painless_**

**_For the brainless_**

(I'm not brainless, Draco protested)

**_Why think too hard?_**

**_When it's so soothing_**

**_Dancing through life_**

**_No need to tough it_**

**_When you can slough it off as I do_**

**_Nothing matters_**

**_But knowing nothing matters_**

**_It's just life_**

**_So keep dancing through_**

**_Dancing through life_**

**_Swaying and sweeping_**

**_And always keeping cool_**

**_Life is fraught-less_**

**_When you're thoughtless_**

**_Those who don't try_**

**_Never look foolish_**

**_Dancing through life_**

**_Mindless and careless_**

**_Make sure you're where less_**

**_Trouble is rife_**

**_Woes are fleeting_**

**_Blows are glancing_**

**_When you're dancing through life_**

Draco took offense to some of the things that were referenced but saw what Harry meant. He did have an easier life than his counterpart. While his life hadn't always been roses, the less he cared the easier the blows were to take.

Draco got up from his seat across from Harry and sat himself in Harry's lap. "Oh, love. That was rather touching. I didn't know you saw me that well."

Harry laughed, "Only one more year to go and then we can try this dance together. I don't want to think about the world resting on my shoulders, I don't want to acknowledge that everyone's fate rests in my hands and I really don't want to comprehend that there is some sick evil bastard out there that must die just so I can live. And I will live, Draco." Harry's speech became more tense towards the end.

Draco nodded, "I know. My father wants me take the dark mark at Christmas and I told him I wasn't doing it. I said if he wanted me to after I graduate, I'd do it then."

Harry just nodded, "Too bad Voldermort will be dead before we graduate. I'll make sure of it."

Draco smiled, "Thank you for that. I really don't want that thing on my skin. If I choose to mar perfection, I want the design to be mine."

Harry laughed, "Let's just get through this. Then we'll get to be brainless and mindless together."

Draco smiled as he leaned in to kiss his lover once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this. Review please even though it's only a one shot songfic. I still like feedback.

Thanks Kate and Lucy for all you've done and you know it's been a ton!


End file.
